dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powstanie fereldeńskie
Fereldeńscy powstańcy Redcliffe (pod koniec) Wysokoże Gwaren (pod koniec) Amarant (pod koniec) Południowe Krainy |walczący2 = Cesarstwo Orlais Fereldeńscy lojaliści Redcliffe (początkowo) Gwaren (początkowo) Amarant (początkowo) |dowódcy1 = Król Brandel Theirin † Moira Theirin † Maric Theirin Loghain Mac Tir Arl Rendorn Guerrin † Arl Byron Howe † Rowan Nalthur † |dowódcy2 = Cesarz Florian Król Meghren † Severan † Bann Ceorlic † Bann Keir † Arl Tarleton Howe † |straty1 = Tysiące powstańców, cały regiment Legionu Umarłych |straty2 = Tysiące fereldeńskich lojalistów, tysiące kawalerów, magowie z Kręgu }} Powstanie fereldeńskie – powstanie Fereldenu przeciwko okupacji ze strony Cesarstwa Orlais, mające miejsce w drugiej połowie Wieku Błogosławionego. W wyniku działań narodowowyzwoleńczych kraj ostatecznie wyzwolony został spod okupacji orlezjańskich watażków, a na jego tronie ponownie zasiadł przedstawiciel Theirinów. Tło W roku 8:24 Świętych Ferelden został najechany przez orlezjańskiego cesarza Reville’a. Po dwudziestu latach armiom okupanta udało się dokonać pełnego podboju kraju, w dużej mierze dzięki fereldeńskim szlachcicom spiskującym z najeźdźcą w zamian za władzę i przywileje w jego reżimie. Przez następne siedemdziesiąt osiem lat Ferelden był prowincją Orlais, którego mieszkańcom odmówiono dawnych praw, a dodatkowo narzucono na nich ogromnie wysokie podatki, mające wspomóc Cesarstwo. Kontrolę nad mieszkańcami utrzymywano poprzez brutalne karanie osób nawołujących do buntu, wymierzane tak przez wysłanych do kraju kawalerów mających dławić jakikolwiek opór, jak i kolaborantów, wspomagających okupanta ze strachu lub chciwości. Karanie było szczególnie powszechne za rządów sadystycznego uzurpatora Meghrena – jego całkowita pogarda dla poddanych sprawiła, że ludność żyła w ciągłym strachu. W trakcie powstania stoczonych zostało kilka bitew pomiędzy Wysokożem a Amarantem, jednak nie da się ich ułożyć chronologicznie. Arl Tarleton Howe z Amarantu – sędziwy, ale żwawy – wspierał Orlezjan, podczas gdy Couslandowie pozostali wierni powstańcom. Po serii ciężkich bitew Couslandom udało się zdobyć Bród Harpera, gdzie pojmano Howe’a, który następnie został powieszony za zdradę. Pod przywództwem Brendela Theirina Brandel Theirin, syn króla Vanedrina, który zginął podczas bitwy o Lothering, nie zdołał zjednoczyć pod sobą całej szlachty, wskutek czego w roku 8:44 Błogosławionego ostatecznie cały kraj znalazł się pod orlezjańską okupacją, zaś do Brandela przylgnął przydomek „Pokonany”. Chociaż król kontynuował walkę z najeźdźcą, działania ruchu oporu były niezorganizowane, ponieważ brakowało mu charyzmy, jak również z powodu nastrojów szlachciców, uważających, że Ferelden jest już stracony. Pod przywództwem Moiry Theirin Pełnowymiarowe działania narodowowyzwoleńcze rozpoczęły się, kiedy dowództwo nad powstańcami przejęła Moira Theirin, nazywana Zbuntowaną Królową. Jej pierwszym celem jako dowódcy był najazd na orlezjańską zbrojownię w Lothering. Mniej liczebni, z bardzo ograniczonym wsparciem, powstańcy skupiali się na wojnie podjazdowej atakując mniejsze cele, mając nadzieję pozostać przy życiu do czasu otrzymania wsparcia z reszty kraju. Moira, w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, była postacią charyzmatyczną i inspirowała swoich ludzi do walki. Dobrowolnie pozwoliła pojmać się arlowi Rendornowi Guerrinowi, wiedząc, że jego sumienie weźmie górę – Guerrin zamiast przekazać Moirę Orlezjanom, dołączył do jej sprawy, odsyłając jednocześnie swoją rodzinę do Wolnych Marchii. Rendorn został dowódcą sił zbrojnych i dał poznać się jako utalentowany, chociaż konserwatywny przywódca. Zbuntowana Królowa zginęła zdradzona przez banna Ceorlica i kilku innych szlachciców kolaborujących z okupantem, wabiących ją obietnicą zawiązania sojuszu przeciwko Orlais. Po Moiry śmierci dowódcą powstania został jej syn Maric. Pod przywództwem Marica Theirina Bitwa o Południowe Wzgórza Gdy Maric i banita Loghain przybyli do obozu powstańców, powiedziano im, że niedługo zostanie on zaatakowany przez dwie armie uzurpatora, które otoczą go kordonem, nadciągając z północy i południa. Powstańcy zaproponowali, żeby książę wymknął się z obozu z niewielkim oddziałem, podczas gdy oni zostaną i stoczą walkę. Maric odmówił, z kolei Loghain przedstawił propozycję mogącą ocalić zarówno Marica, jak i powstańców – udając księcia ucieknie na północ, zmuszając jedną z armii do pościgu za nim, podczas gdy pozostali w obozie odeprą odział z południa, nie ryzykując, że zostaną otoczeni. Podczas gdy powstańcy wraz z Marikiem walczyli z południową armią, Rowan – córka Rendorona Guerrina – wraz z kilkoma jeźdźcami udała się wspomóc Loghaina, zabijając orlezjańskiego dowódcę Feliksa, kuzyna Meghrena. Ku zdumieniu Meghrena i jego doradcy Severana powstańcy przeżyli zaplanowaną przez nich zasadzkę. Następstwa Mimo zwycięstwa, powstańcy odnieśli duże straty. W kolejnych miesiącach próbowali odzyskać siły chowając się w odległych zakątkach kraju, podczas gdy Maric przemierzał Ferelden próbując ponownie zainspirować lud do walki. Niewielu wierzyło w to, że książę będzie w stanie wyzwolić kraj, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zginęła jego, wielbiona przez Fereldeńczyków, matka. Podczas podróży Maric spotkał się m.in. z wielką kapłanką Bronach w twierdzy Kinloch i arlem Amarantu Byronem Howe’em, który przyłączył się do niego wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Fereldeński Krąg Maginów odmówił pomocy, chcąc zachować neutralność. Pierwsza bitwa o Gwaren Po dwóch latach zawierania sojuszy ze szlachcicami i uzupełnieniem szeregów, powstańcy zaatakowali Gwaren, niedawno oddane we władanie jednemu z kuzynów Meghrena. Miejscowa milicja stawiała niewielki opór, prawdziwa walka miała dopiero nastąpić. Elficka posłanka Katriela poinformowała Marica, że mające posłużyć jako dywersja wojska arla Howe’a zostaną niedługo rozbite, a król Meghren wraz ze swoimi wojskami jest w drodze do Gwaren. Ze względu na straty poniesione podczas odbijania miasta powstańcy nie mogli stawić czoła Orlezjanon na otwartym polu, dlatego zdecydowali się ukryć w mieście i zaatakować, kiedy wejdą do niego siły nieprzyjaciela. Orlezjanie zostali pokonani i wycofali się, jednak Maric odniósł rany. Po walce Loghain awansowany został na komendanta podlegającemu Rendornowi Guerrinowi. W bitwie brało udział również kilku magów z orlezjańskiego Kręgu. W związku z tym, że część z nich poległa, Krąg zaprzestał dalszego wspierania wysiłków wojennych Meghrena. Bitwa o Zachodnie Wzgórze Powstańcy zaatakowani Zachodnie Wzgórze, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że mają one zapłacić dużą sumę pieniędzy przeznaczonych na wsparcie kawalerów, stanowiących trzon orlezjańskiej armii. Maric zakładał, że po pozbawieniu Meghrena wsparcia ze strony swoich najbardziej doborowych jednostek stanie się on bezbronny, w rzeczywistości była to jednak pułapka. Na krótko przed bitwą uzurpator zmienił zdanie, każąc zginąć Maricowi w bitwie, zamiast pojmać go żywcem. W bitwie zginęła połowa powstańczej armii, w tym arl Guerrin oraz jego konkubent Connor. Następstwa Pozostali przy życiu powstańcy wycofali się do Gwaren, Meghren z kolei nakazał otoczyć Las Brecilian, uniemożliwiając im ucieczkę. Maric, Loghain i Rowan przeżyli dzięki pomocy Katrieli, która doprowadziła ich do Gwaren poprzez Głębokie Ścieżki. Po drodze powstańcy zawarli sojusz z Legionem Umarłych, który ocalił ich przed mrocznymi pomiotami. Maric i Katriela przekonali krasnoludy do powrotu na powierzchnię i wspomożenie ich w walce w zamian za możliwość odniesienia zwycięstwa i odkupienia w bitwie. Druga bitwa o Gwaren Powstańcy, widząc, że ich dowódca przeżył, uznali to za przychylność Stwórcy, co na powrót tchnęło w nich bojowego ducha. W bitwie, jaka rozegrała się w Gwaren, powstańców wspierał Legion Umarłych, który wyrżnął połowę kawalerów. Armia orlezjańska doznała olbrzymich strat, udało jej się jednak zmusić wojska Marica do odwrotu. Gdy do miasta weszli orlezjańscy lojaliści, gwareńczycy rozpoczęły się zamieszki, w których śmierć poniosło wielu lojalistów, w tym komendant Yaris. Wywołało to konsternację w obozie Orlezjan, którą Maric wykorzystał na swoją korzyść, nakazując swoim wojskom powrót do Gwaren. Ostatecznie siły uzurpatora zostały pokonane, a miasto odzyskane przez powstańców. Następstwa Wieści o przetrwaniu Marica dotarły do Meghrena, a w Fereldenie zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się plotki, jakoby został on przywrócony do życia przez Stwórcę. W Redcliffe rozpoczęły się zamieszki, co zmusiło arla do poproszenia o pomoc króla. Bannorn nie mógł wysłać swoich wojsk w charakterze wsparcia, obawiając się, że i na ich ziemiach dojdzie do zamieszek. Meghren próbował osłabić ducha rebeliantów żądając od wielkiej kapłanki Bronach, żeby przekazała ludziom, że Maric jest uzurpatorem opętanym przez demona, ta jednak uciekła z Denerim i ogłosiła Marica jedynym prawdziwym spadkobiercą tronu, a Meghrena niebezpiecznym tyranem. Katriela została zabita przez Marica niedługo po tym, jak zerwała wszelkie kontakty z Severanem. Ban Ceorlic i inni zdradzieccy szlachcice, którzy przyczynili się do śmierci Moiry, zginęli niedługo później, kiedy przybyli do zakonu w Bannornie na zaproszenie Marica, udającego, że chce zawrzeć z nimi sojusz. Bitwa nad Białą Rzeką Niewiele wiadomo o bitwie nad Białą Rzeką poza tym, że siły powstańców zostały doszczętnie rozbite, a z życiem uszło jedynie pięćdziesięciu z nich, w tym Bryce Cousland, Rendon Howe i Leonas Bryland. Bitwa nad rzeką Dein Przed bitwą nad rzeką Dein wściekły wielki smok dokonał licznych zniszczeń po zachodniej stronie Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, co uznane zostało za zły omen dla Orlezjan. Bitwa, która rozegrała się w 8:99 Błogosławionego nad rzeką Dein, miała kluczowe znaczenie dla całego powstania. Dwa legiony kawalerów przekraczających Dein zostały wzięte z zaskoczenia i wybite przez Legionistów i powstańców pod dowództwem Loghaina Mac Tira, który przywłaszczył sobie wtedy zbroję orlezjańskiego dowódcy. Wybicie co najmniej jednego pełnego legionu najlepszych orlezjańskich wojowników – znacząca strata tak życia, jak i zasobów – wystarczyła, żeby cesarz Florian zaprzestał wspierania Meghrena, nie widząc sensu w wysyłaniu tak wielu zasobów celem zabezpieczenia prowincji, która pozostaje zbuntowana i nie można nią zarządzać. W walce nad Deinem zginął też regiment krasnoludów, w tym przywódca Legionu Nalthur. W tym samym czasie Maric przeniknął do obozu Meghrena i, korzystając ze wskazówek, które otrzymał od Katrieli, znalazł i zabił najbardziej zaufanego doradcę króla, maga Severana. Następstwa Po zwycięstwie nad rzeką Dein powstańcy przez trzy kolejne lata kontynuowali walkę, aż w roku 9:2 Smoka Ferelden został ostatecznie wyzwolony spod orlezjańskiej okupacji. Po długim i krwawym oblężeniu powstańcy zdobyli Denerim, gdzie Meghren i resztki jego dworu zabarykadowali się w Forcie Drakon. Maric wyzwał uzurpatora na pojedynek i zabił go, kończąc tym samym rządy orlezjańskiego okupanta. Ferelden odzyskał niepodległość, ale stosunki dyplomatyczne pomiędzy oboma krajami były napięte, dopóki na tronie Orias nie zasiadła Celene I, która w roku 9:20 zawarła oficjalny pokój. Mimo upływu lat, echa rządów Meghrena i okupacji mają wpływ na fereldeńskie społeczeństwo i politykę, a niemalże każdy szlachcic jest weteranem powstania lub potomkiem takowego. Uwagi * Według kompendium The World of Thedas: Volume 1 (s. 133) pojedynek pomiędzy Marikiem a Meghrenem miał miejsce w roku 9:00 Smoka, co stoi w sprzeczności z informacjami podanymi w powieści Utracony tron i nie wiadomo, która z wersji jest prawidłowa. Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ferelden Kategoria:Orlais en:Fereldan Rebellion